Animal Toonz
Animal Toonz is a very popular channel in Peppaland that was launched on July 9, 1987. It has cartoons that are aimed at audiences ages 2-15. History In 1986, Max Mouse had the idea of making a channel for adults with adult content. But when they started making the channel, one of the TV channel developers didn't like the idea, and the channel had to be remade again. Until November 1986 it was now planned to be made for kids ages 2-15. a pre-release of the TV channel was made on December 1986 by the name of Animal Toons, at this time it was starting to have cartoons on it, until February 1987 the pre-release got closed temporally for 5 months. Then it got officially released on July 9, 1987 by the name of Animal Toonz. International Releases of the Channel July 7 1987 = 'Peppaland '''November 23 1989 = '''New Porkville '''April 10 1990 '= Sheepington 'May 8 2002 = '''Island of ISally '''December 5 2009 = '''Peppadelphia '''January 12 2011 = '''United Kingdom '''June 29 2012 = '''Los Bernandino '''October 26 2014 = '''Island of Soda Programming '2017-Present * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 2) * Peppa Pig (UK Dub) * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Loud House * Sonic Boom * Vampirina * Gravity Falls * Star Sheep Vs. The Forces Of Food (Cartoon, Not Live Action) * Penn Zero Part-Time Hero * Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Peppa Pig (American Tickle-U Dub) (Rare Ocassions) * Unikitty! * Pat the Dog * George's Adventures * The Garfield's Show * Chuck's Choice! * We Bare Bears * Chowder * Ben & Holly's Magic Kingdom * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Ballerina Gals * The Fairly OddParents (Released July 7th 2018) * Craig of The Creek (Released July 1st 2018 along with Bunsen is a Beast!) * Yin Yang Yo! (Premiered the day after Yo-yo stopped airing it) * Bunsen is a Beast (Premiered July 1st 2018 along with Craig of The Creek) Former Programming All of These Shows, Except PJ Masks, Powerpuff Girls (2016) Miracle Star and Teen Titans Go! can be watched on the Plus Channel * PJ Masks (Removed from Animal Toonz because of many reports saying that the series were a copy of Miraculous Ladybug) (The series got banned inmediatly after the premiere of his 1st episode) * Right Now Kapow (Residents of Peppaland said that this series was made by a 6 year old kid that has mental problems and it got removed, Some people found the series funny and they fought for it to be included on the plus channel) * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 1) (Season 1 still airs in New Porkville and some rare occasions in Peppaland countries) * Peg + Cat * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Removed because due to fans of the old series saying that it was really bad) (Season 1 only aired) * Miracle Star (Removed from Animal Toonz because of being a knock-off of The Amazing World of Gumball, the 3 episodes were shown.) * The Little Lulu's Show * Rocket Power (Still Airing in New Porkville and Sheepington) * Garfield and Friends (Still airs at 4:30 AM on the Non-Plus Channel) * Teen Titans Go! (Banned because it messed up the old ones) (Only Season 1 and 2 aired) * Teen Titans Upcoming Programming * The ZhusZhus * Pickle & Peanut * Future Worm! * Mini Beat Power Rockers * Big Hero 6: The Series Schedule Animal Toonz/Schedule Censorship PJ Masks: '''Before the series were removed from Animal Toonz, they cut the Transformation and Going to the Base sequences to avoid the series from being a copy of Miraculous Ladybug. Luna Girl episodes had been cut too '''The Amazing World Of Gumball: * Masami Zapping Gumball, Sussie giving a ugly smell to Gumball and Banana Joe and Carmen making fun of him in The Party was cut, (Teri slapping Gumball wasn't cut at all) * Darwin hitting Gumball with a Dodgeball in The Fridge has been cut * Darwin and Banana Joe attempting to harm Gumball but then rub him in The Banana has been cut. * Darwin Raging on the end of The Society has been cut * Nicole Insulting a Worker in The Money has been cut (This can be watched on the Plus Channel) * The Wattersons telling gross things and hate to Gumball has been Cut on the same Episode mentioned before (This can't be watched on Both Plus and Normal Channels) Gravity Falls: * Dipper saying "You can totally kill me later, but right now he needs us" on Roadside Attraction. "The wrord You can totally Kill me later, but right.." has been cut and he says "Now he needs us" * Pacifica Threatening the Lilliputtians after escaping the Minigolf in The Golf War has been cut * The Fake Owner saying "Your not going anywhere" and then screaming after climbing to the roof on Into the Bunker! was cut because it will disturb many children (This can't be watched on the Plus Channel) Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures: ' * Pinky saying love words to Pacman has been cut in some episodes * Pacman taking a Drooled Cake from his mouth and showing it to Skeebo and then eating it again in All You Can Eat has been cut * Buttocks threatening the Narrator in Scare-Bazooka episode was cut (Making him to not fourth-wall break during the episode) '''Unikitty!: ' * Unikitty getting stabbed in the Eye by Puppycorn has been cut in some countries * The Burger Person Pooping a Pickle and Puppycorn attempting to eat it in Hide "n" Seek was cut 'Pat the Dog: ' * Lola's insults to Victor and Victor's insults to Lola were cut. 'The Loud House: ' * Lucy in a Monster Tippy costume chasing Lincoln from In Tents Debate has been cut and edited because kids may be scared from seeing her in that costume. (But they didn't cut Luan in the normal Tippy costume). * Lola Killing and Burying Lana's Pet Seymour in a flashback from the Sound of Silence episode has been cut, leaving unknown what Lola did wrong to Lana (This can be confirmed watching it uncensored on the Plus Channel) * The Reporter telling Lola: Miss Gross and Gnarly in Chore and Peace has been cut * Fenton (As a sun) Blinking to the viewers in The Crying Dame was cut in both plus and normal channels had been cut. Later the episode was banned (More info below) '''George's Adventures: * Alex saying: "So this is what a retarded man looks like" in Inside Wasteland was cut Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: * Phyllis allergy to Flowers has been cut. We Bare Bears: ''' * Panda getting erased from a photo in Panda's Date episode was removed from unknown reasons. * Grizzly throwing bills to Panda while dancing in front of the animals was cut due to referencing prostitution. * Ice attempting to attack someone while talking to the phone and Panda stopping him in Shush Ninjas has been cut * Clifford saying I hate you Panda! has been cut in Lucy's Brother episode was cut Episode Removals ''Sole Power, My Big Fat Stinky Wedding, The Crying Dame, Poultry of Motion, The Triangle, and The Flight To Egypt (UK only), can't be watched on the Plus Channel because of the reasons mentioned below.'' '''Peppa Pig: * The Quarrel was banned because of having hate speech like: You are not my best friend, Will you apologize with me?, Not until you do it first!, etc. (You can see it on the American Version) * International Day was banned because of having hate towards Toddlers (Russia, Spain and Greece) and Peppa (France) telling her best friend Suzy (Holand) insults. (This episode can only be watched on the American Version) The Amazing World of Gumball: ''' * The Spoon was banned because it was making nonsense of someone getting scared of a Spoon (This can be watched on the plus channel) * The Triangle has been banned because it was having hate speech towards the main character. '''Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures: * Stand by your Pacman has been cut because of Stalking and hate to girls from a lover. (This can be watched on the plus channel) Unikitty!: ' * Action Forest was banned because of Massive Violence (leaving the kids not knowing who is Eagleraptor) (It can only be watched on Animal Toonz Plus) '''The Loud House: ' * The Crying Dame was banned because of the same reason as they censored Fenton as a sun at the end, because the toy will traumatize and scare children along with his song. '''Sonic Boom: * Sole Power was banned because of Bad Reviews George's Adventures: * Me Want Money and Robot Revolution was banned because of having violence, The Flight to Egypt was banned in UK because of possible racism. (These 3 can be watched on the plus channel) Chuck's Choice: * Poultry in Motion was banned because of having Animal Abuse themes. (You can't watch it on the plus channel) We Bare Bears: ''' * Charlie's Big Foot was banned because kids will be afraid from the doctor if they break their feet. It also got banned because of Panda acting weird in the hospital scenes (Because it was referencing drugs) '''Chowder: * My Big Fat Stinky Wedding was banned because of having Animal Abuse themes and being cruel to Chowder. (This can't be watched on the Plus Channel) * Sheboodles was removed due to themes of Murder like Endive trying to kill Todd. (This can be watched on the plus Channel) Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil: Those two episodes can't be watched on the plus channel * The "Detained" episode was banned because It included children abuse and very disturbing scenes. * Bwar-Mart was banned because of being really disturbing like Detained Edits The Amazing World of Gumball: * In The Money, They replaced Richard, Darwin, Anais and Nicole angry expressions with more saddest ones (Meaning they are in debt and to cut the Insults and Hate towards Gumball Scene) The Loud House: * Lucy in the Monster Tippy costume from In Tents Debate was cut, and it took 1 week to edit the scenes to have Lucy in her normal outfit instead of the Monster Tippy costume (This caused the episode Project Loud house to be released without In Tents Debate) * Some episodes had their places swapped, Like Butterfly Effect and The Green House. * Lori saying: Game Over Lincoln!, in The Green House has been replace by: Lincoln... WHY?! * Snow Way Out has been renamed to Lana Loud's Snow Escape * The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos is referred as Relative Chaos Unikitty! * When the Episode "Stuck Together" aired, the episode started without the intro. People was thinking that due to time, Animal Toonz didn't put the intro, but then Animal Toonz revealed the reason in their website that the reason why they didnt add the intro was because of the Absence of Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard during the episode. And they weren't able to remove the characters from the Opening Sequence. Blocks All of these blocks can be extended if you have Animal Toonz Plus! Toonz Vs. Toonz!!: '''On fridays, you can choose what Cartoon will have a marathon on Saturday. If a Cartoon wins, you can watch the marathon on Saturdays at 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM. If you are a subscriber to Animal Toonz Plus you can access Toonz Vs. Toonz XL!!, which lasts until 9:30 PM, you can also access their plus voting website where you can choose what former cartoon will have a marathon. '''The Loud Marathon/The Loud House: The Full Trilogy: '''Airs May of Every Year, It's a marathon that airs Episodes of The Loud House in a random order, It airs Fridays at 4:00 PM to 7:00 PM, If you are a subscriber of The Plus Channel, The block can only be watched on June From Mondays to Fridays and it is renamed as "The Loud House: The Full Trilogy" And all episodes are in their order from Season 1 to 3. But it excludes The Crying Dame '''Animal Toonz Ultra Moviez: '''This block airs Cartoons Movies even that they are not from Animal Toonz!. Like The Lego Movie, Sonic OVA Movie, Etc. If you are a subscriber of the Plus Channel you can access On-Demand features, like Fast Foward, Pause, Back Foward, Subtitles, Language and More! '''Peppish Mondays: '''This Block airs on the Last Monday of every month, it's a marathon of Peppa Pig along with random generated episodes like The Loud Marathon, There is a 5% Chance that The Golden Boots and Around The World with Peppa specials can be aired. If you are a subscriber of the Plus Channel, you will start with a option if you want to watch The Two Specials, The Golden Boots or Around the World with Peppa, or watch the episodes. You can't go back to the options menu, after the 2 specials are finished, you will start watching the Muddy Puddles Episode. '''Animal Time: '''This block airs from 8pm-9pm, airing reruns/premieres of George's Adventures and The Garfield Show. '''Episodes Choice!: '''This is a Chuck's Choice Marathon That Airs Saturdays and Sundays from 9:50 AM to 12:00 PM '''Summer Toonz: '''This block will air from 6:00pm to 7:00pm every Saturday night. The shows air in 15 minute segments. It will air new episodes of Peppa Pig (season 5), The Garfield Show (season 4), George's Adventures (seasons 2 & 3), and The Amazing World of Gumball (season 6) at 6:00pm, 6:30pm, 6:15pm, and 6:45pm respectively. Future Blocks '''Animal Toonz Top 5/Top 10: '''This block airs at the end of every year. It starts at 5:00 PM to 9:00 PM. This block consists of the best 5 episodes that some Animal Toonz series has ever aired. If you are subscribed to the Plus Channel, it gets expanded to Top 10 and airs at 7:30 AM to 12:30 PM because it will be too long at 5:00 PM. Movies from ATUM '''Here's a list of movies that air on "Animal Toonz Ultra Moviez Block", Animal Toonz got Permission from Dreamworks, Disney, Pixar, and other movie companys to air some movies. * Garfield: The Movie * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties * Hotel Transylvania 1 and 2 * Shrek 1, 2, 3 and 4 * The Lego Movie * Peppa Specials (Exclusive) (Includes Peppa's Christmas, The Golden Boots, Peppa's Italy Vacation, Pumpkin Party, Around The World With Peppa and Peppa's Australian Vacation) (Available only on Plus) * Lego BATMAN Movie * Despicable Me 1, 2 and 3 * The Emoji Movie (Banned for being stupid) * Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon * Sonic OVA Movie * Lilo & Stitch (1, 2 and Leroy & Stitch) * Inside Out * Tarzan 1 and 2 * Fishtronaut the Movie * Regular Show: The Regular Epic Final Battle Trilogy * The Incredibles. * Wall-E * Star Sheep Vs. The Forces of Food: The Battle For Peppaland * Star Sheep Vs. The Forces of Food: "Conquer Battle" * Penn Zero Part Time Hero: The End of The Worlds * Peppa Pig: The Movie (Both Hinodusk and 2015 versions) * Peppa Pig: The Movie 2 (Both Kingdom of Evil and the Lost Toys) * The Good Dinosaur (The Scene where Arlo and Spot eat rotten fruit and act weird was cut because it was involving drugs) * The Peppa Movie: Holiday Resort * Chicken Little Trivia * For the American Tickle-U Episodes of Peppa the American Version of the series, it got renamed to American Peppa Pig *In Eggs, Animal Toonz is owned by Peppa because "the best toons in Peppaland". Peppa created Peppaland. *Something happens at 3:00 am, Chuck's face appears and the channel intro of Animal Toonz turns old black and white and a text appears saying that you never saw anything *It is unknown if Animal Toonz is gonna release the channel for Happyville or Weirdville. *Animal Toonz is not available on most Sallyish and Sodium providers. *Animal Toonz is the only Peppish other than Yo-Yo to channel to legally air content related to PA. In this case. It airs George's Adventures. *Peppa's Fanatic Confirms that Animal Toonz has a Plus Channel and it airs his former shows along with removed censorship, but it doesnt apply to TAWOG Episode The Money and Removed Episodes like The Crying Dame or The Triangle. It was released on Early 1990's *After a non-Animal Toonz Original ends, after the Studio/Productions logo appears another screen appears saying Distributed by Animal Toonz (Peppaland) Gallery & Logos FirstLogo.png|As Animal Toons Prerelease - 1986 Logo1987.png|Channel Official Premiere - 1987-1993 Logo1993.png|Second Logo - 1993-1999 Logo1999.png|Third Logo - 1999-2009 Unused2005Logo.png|Fourth and Unused Logo - 2005 2009Logo.png|Fifth Logo - 2009-2012 2012Logo.png|Sixth Logo - 2012-2016 NewLogosOfToonz.png|Seventh Logo - 2016-Present ScreenBugAndTimer.png|2015 Screen Bug during a TAWOG Episode and a Timer for The Golden Boots 85dc32f1-0eed-4473-98d4-14f66269a3fa.png|Screen Bag of Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures and a timer for George's Adventures TGBScreenBug.png|2015 SPECIAL Screen Bug and a Sign for the Golden Boots PlusLogo.png|Animal Toonz Plus Logo AnimalToonzHDLogo.png|HD Logo AnimalToonzHDPlusLogo.png|Plus HD Logo Upcoming2019Logo.png|Upcoming Logo scheduled on 2019 that was announced on their website cd72affd-b69f-46f5-9a74-53ec2d5220c5.png|George's Adventures Screen-bug. 0c1f011c-5247-4c63-be0a-766bfd7d2ee7.png|Screenshot from a George's Adventures ad. 1190c645-f4e1-47de-b30e-98088d9e20e4.png|Chowder screen-bug (HD, from 2017) Capturation.png|The Distribution Screen, Taken on a 2018 The Loud House Episode PlusScreenBug.png|Animal Toonz Plus HD screenbug during a The Loud House Episode Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon Category:Peppaland